1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid such as ink and a method of manufacturing the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink-jet head as one example of a liquid ejection head in which an ink repellent layer is formed on an ejection face at peripheries of ejection openings of the ejection face in order to enhance ink ejection characteristics. However, the ink repellent layer may be damaged by a pressure of a wiper for wiping foreign matters off the ejection face. In order to protect the peripheries of the ejection openings on the ink repellent layer, there is a technique for forming recessed portions in the ejection face and forming ejection openings in a bottom portion of each of the recessed portions.
Where the above-described head is manufactured, after an ink-repellent-layer forming step for forming the ink repellent layer on the bottom portion of the recessed portion, an excess-portion removing step is performed for removing an excess portion of the ink repellent layer which has been formed in each ejection opening. For example, in the excess-portion removing step, cleaning, UV exposure, plasma exposure, and so on are performed in a state in which the ejection face is covered with a mask.